Rhyming Time (U.K.) (battybarney2014's version)
This episode is not to be confused with the North American version '' '''Rhyming Time' is the second part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot Riff can't rhyme himself, Barney and his friends have a rhyming day for talking rhyme and words to rhyme. Educational Theme: Talking in a Rhyme/Rhyming Words Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) Songs # Alphabet Song # What Rhymes with... # The T Game # I Hear Music Everywhere # I Love You Trivia * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 epiosdes is used. * Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". * David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". * This U.K. version of this episode has Rachel, David and Laura never appeared with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. * The What Rhymes with... game show scene was cut in the U.K. version of this episode. * Three of these kids (Rachel, David and Laura) also appeared in "Queen for a Day" and "Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride". * This is the first U.K. episode where Laura and Rachel appeared with David as an old cast member. Quotes Quote 1 * Baby Bop: I did speak in rhyme! * BJ: Good, Sissy! * Riff: Nice job! * Barney: BJ, you did your rhyme, and Baby Bop, you did your rhyme too. * BJ: Now it's your turn to rhyme, Riff. * Barney: Come on, Riff! You can do it! * Riff: No, I can't do it! I was just making it up. * Baby Bop: Why do to speak in rhyme? * Riff: No thanks, Baby Boppity Bop. I do it myself. * Barney: Why do you ask Rachel how to make it up. * Riff: Okay. * Rachel: Riff? Did you make your rhyme? * Barney: Hi, Rachel. * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Hi, Rachel. * Rachel: Riff doesn't make his own rhyme. * Riff: Me neither. * Laura: Hi, guys! * Rachel: Hi, Laura. * Laura: Is Riff doing his rhyme? * David: Nope. * Riff: David? * David: Today is rhyming day. Right, Barney? * Barney: You're right, David. Rhyming day is a special day for rhyming words, talking in rhyme and making a poetry. * Baby Bop: Rhyming day is a lot of fun! * BJ: You can make up our rhymes. * Riff: And I can try my rhyme too, Barney. * Barney: That's right, Riff. You can speak up. * BJ: And now, you can try to speak in rhyme, Riff. * Riff: I'm ready to rhyme, Beej. Aw, what can I do? * Barney: Is something wrong, Riff? * Riff: I cannot speak up. * David: How about we talk in rhyme. * Laura: Great, David. * Rachel: That sounds fun! * Barney: Let's all say the rhyme! * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the Kids: Let's all rhyme in rhyming day, in our special way. When we speak in rhyme, every day and every time. * Riff: I guess I'm not practicing. Hi, Barney! Hi, guys! * Barney: Hi there, Riff! You're not practicing rhyme. * Riff: I didn't mean it. * Baby Bop: How about the letters of the alphabet. * BJ: Cool! * Rachel: Where should we get the alphabet letters? * David: We can find them. * Laura: But, we need to look for the letters from A to Z. * David: Come on, guys! * All: Okay. * Riff: Everybody's looking for the letter of the alphabet, but where are they? * BJ: I can't see them, Riff. * Riff: I can sing the ABC song. * (music starts for The Alphabet Song) Quote 2 * Barney: Did you find the letters? * Rachel, David and Laura: We sure did! * Baby Bop: You made them very good! * Rachel: Thanks, Baby Bop. * David: We made 26 different letters. * Laura: They are in the alphabet. * Barney: You can rhyme with each letter or play a rhyming game with any kind of word. * Baby Bop: Like the vowels A, E, I, O, U and sometimes Y. * BJ: Or from B to Z. * Barney: That was Tee-riffic! How about a fun rhyming game to play? * Baby Bop: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, BJ? * BJ: What are you thinking, Sissy? * Riff: Let's play the "What Rhymes with..." game. * Barney: Who wants to play the game? * Kids: We do! * Baby Bop: So let's do it! * (music starts for What Rhymes with...) Quote 3 * Laura: What a fun game! * David: Rhyming games are fun! * Baby Bop: How about we cheer up Riff. * BJ: We can do a rhyming cheer. * Baby Bop: Here we go! R-H-Y-M-E, Rhyming day is fun to see! * Baby Bop and BJ: Yay, Rhymes! * Riff: (giggles) That was a rhyming cheer. * Barney: I know that, Riff. You'll do better than you still practice. * Riff: Thanks. * Rachel: They did a rhyming cheer. * Laura: And now Riff will practice his rhyme. * David: He'll do it better the first time. * Barney: That's right. * Riff: Ahem. Today on rhyming day, I'm ready to speak in rhyme. Starring Riff! * David: Wow! What a announcement. * Riff: I just did. * Barney: You're the good presentation. * Riff: Making up rhymes is dinos do best. * Laura: So, you're the best at rhyming. * BJ: When did you hear that, Riff? * Riff: I know that I tried to say in rhyme. * Rachel: You say the rhyme? Riff, you'll keep practicing until you speak rhyme. * Baby Bop: What are you going to do? * Riff: I'll practice talking in rhyme. * Barney: Okay, Riff. Keep trying! * Baby Bop: How about another fun game to play? * BJ: We can play "The T Game." * Riff: I like that! * Barney: In the game, each word that starts with 'T' that rhymes. * BJ: How does it goes, Barney? * Barney: It goes with See... * Rachel, David and Laura: T! * BJ: You've got it! * Baby Bop: Way to go! * Riff: (giggling) * Barney: Here we go! * (music starts with The T Game) Quote 4 * BJ: What rhymes with dog? * David: Frog! * Baby Bop: What rhymes with cat? * Laura: Hat! * Barney: What rhymes with ball? * Rachel: Call! * Riff: Nice rhyming, guys! * David: Hi, Riff! Can you rhyme with each word? * Riff: Sure do, David! What rhymes with dear? I know, it's hear! * BJ: Excellent choice, Riff! * Riff: I hear music everywhere! * (music starts with I Hear Music Everywhere) Quote 5 * Rachel: Riff is trying to speak in rhyme. * David: He's still practicing. * Laura: So, what is Riff up to? * Baby Bop: Where is Riff? * BJ: Look! It's Riff! He's speaking in rhyme! * Riff: And now I am with Barney and his friends, the fun would never ends. When the help is on the way, today is rhyming day! * All: (cheering) * Baby Bop: You did it, Riff! * Barney and BJ: Way to go! * Riff: I did speak in rhyme! * Barney: You're doing a great job at rhyming, Riff. So, let's say the last rhyme together! * Riff: Here we go! * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the Kids: And now we are together with family and friends, the fun would've never end. We make up poems, poetry and rhyme, for the fun it is having a really great time! * Barney: Very good! * Baby Bop: BJ, Riff, it's time for us to leave! * Riff: We'll practice our rhymes. * Barney: Okay. * BJ: Bye, guys! * Baby Bop: Bye-bye! * Riff: Later Skaters! * Barney and Kids: Bye, BJ!, Bye, Riff!, Bye, Baby Bop! (disappears) * Rachel: Barney, we have a lot of fun on rhyming day! * Barney: You are right. Talking in rhyme is a such a great time. Sharing it with the people we love. * (music stars for I Love You) Quote 6 * David: We better go! See ya later! * Barney: Okay. * Kids: Bye! * Barney: Bye, everyone! See you later! * (The kids leave the caboose and Toy Barney. A twinkle appears in Barney's left eye) Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 (U.K.)